hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oro
Nailmaster Oro is one of three Nailmasters in Hollow Knight. He teaches the Dash Slash to those willing to pay him for his services. Oro also appears as a boss as part of the Brothers Oro & Mato dual fight. Lore Oro learnt the Nail Arts from the Great Nailsage Sly along with his brothers Mato and Sheo. Of the three disciples, he was the second most skilled,Sheo: "Mato was not the most skilled pupil himself, but his enthusiasm and his kindness set him apart."''Oro: ''"Sheo was the mightiest of the Great Nailsage's pupils, far outshining Mato and myself." with his favourite move being the Dash Slash. While Oro is respectful of the Nailsage's teachings, he was reluctant to obey them to the letter.Oro: "It is the law of the Great Nailsage that I must pass down my teachings to those who are worthy. But no law forbids me from exacting a payment for my time." Oro always seemed preoccupied.Sheo: "He always seemed to be haunted by something, though I never learned what." After a falling out among the Nailmasters, he chose to move away in seclusion.Wanderer's Journal, p.113. He did not leave his brother Mato in good terms and still owes him a promise.Nailmaster Mato: "I still haven't forgotten what he owes me and I never will." He set a hut in the far reaches of the Kingdom's Edge to avoid company while perfecting his arts in the nail.Oro: "Go back into the world, traveller, and leave me to my solitude." In-game events Oro can be found in his hut at the end of the Kingdom's Edge. Reluctant of the Knight's company, however, he concedes to teach them the Dash Slash for . While always being uninviting, Oro does not hide his appreciation of the Knight's skills as a disciple.Oro: "Hmph. I must say, you are an excellent pupil." He will comment on each of the Nail Arts the Knight has learnt while remembering his brothers and master. He even asks them to tell Mato to wait a bit longer before he keeps his promise.Oro: "Did he mention my name to you? If he does, tell him to be patient. He'll be waiting a while longer before I give him what he wants." When the Knight finally becomes a Nailmaster, Oro hopes that his participation in their training helped redeemed him a bit towards the Nailsage.Oro: "I do not begrudge you his love. You have earned it. And perhaps by helping you along your path, I have redeemed myself... if only a little." Oro's mind is summoned to Godhome by the Godseeker. There, he defies the Knight to prove his worth in the Nail Arts. Oro Dream Nail dialogue in Godhome: "Whatever it takes... I'll prove myself!" Upon being seemingly defeated, his brother Mato appears. While they stare at first at each other with unveiled intensity, Mato's unexpected assistance invigorates Oro. They then help each other to fight the Knight. After both are defeated, they bow respectfully to their opponent. The Brothers Oro & Mato are mainly fought at the peak of the Pantheon of the Master and later within the Pantheon of Hallownest. Additionally, the Knight can bring a Delicate Flower to Oro in his hut in Kingdom's Edge. He refuses it, telling the Knight he will throw it away if they leave it to him.Oro: " I've no use for such things. Take it with you, or else I'll toss it outside to be eaten by vermin." Yet, Oro will have put the flower in a vase upon the Knight's return to his hut. Giving the Delicate Flower |Title3_Dialogue1=What is this? Do you think it becoming for a pupil to drop rubbish in their master's home? Or is this gaudy flower your idea of a gift? I've no use for such things. Take it with you, or else I'll toss it outside to be eaten by vermin.}} Location Nailmaster Oro is found in Kingdom's Edge 01.png}} 01.png!Exterior of Oro's hut |Image2=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 02.png!Interior of Oro's hut |Image3=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 03.png!Training dummy east of Oro's hut |Image4=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 04.png!Oro valuing the flower the Knight gave him}} Trivia *Oro is the only Nailmaster who must be paid in order to learn his Nail Art. *To the east of Oro's house is the impaled corpse of a Great Hopper dressed in a Nailmaster outfit, most likely used as a training dummy. Attacking it with the Dream Nail reveals the dialogue: "Stronger... Brothers...". When it is attacked enough times (25 attacks), two live Great Hoppers fall from the ceiling and attack the Knight. **Sitting at a bench will reset the dummy and it can be attacked again to summon two more Great Hoppers. ru:Мастер гвоздя Оро pt:Mestre do Punhal Oro